I Never Said I Was Perfect
by MistressWinter24
Summary: Avalon White is far from perfect, she's loud, hyperactive and doesn't cope well in awkward situations but she's loyal, clever and fun loving. So when she collides with the Marauders, James Potter can't help but be slightly attracted to her. One problem she's a Slytherin. Shenanigans occur, read to find out. James/OC with Sirius/OC and Remus/OC too not same OC. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new James Potter/OC story. I should point out that I'm not the biggest fan of Lily Evans/James Potter I don't see how you can hate someone for six years and then suddenly fall in love. So Lily never comes up smelling of roses in my stories but she's not as bitchy as my other story Sweetness of the Rose. **

**Anyway, this story came from a hyperactive mind and well Avalon is kind of like that so... anyway getting off tangent. **

**Enjoy. **

_Dear Diary,_

_Well the day is the the twenty fourth of May and as is tradition my Mum has given me yet another diary for my birthday and it would be rude not to write in it. So I guess I should start this diary as I always do and tell you a little bit about myself. _

_So Diary, the name is Avalon Grace White. I'm now fourteen years old, not much different from being thirteen but I've only been fourteen for a day so I'll have to let you know how it develops. I have short ginger hair, with pale skin, freckles and chocolate brown eyes that are framed by geeky big lensed glasses, that my sister calls the patio doors. _

_Oh this might be a good point to mention that I'm a witch. No I'm being serious I'm a really a witch. I have a wand and do spells and make potions and everything. It's major cool. I go to this special school called Hogwarts and when I say special, I mean a school for magic, though I am pretty fucking special. I'm in Slytherin house, which is the most awesome house ever, despite the bad press but I mean MERLIN was in Slytherin, how cool is that!_

_My best friend Lexi is in Slytherin too. She's almost as awesome as me... No she is as awesome. Lexi is tall, blonde with blue eyes. We've been best mates since we met on the school train in our first year. _

_Anyway, what else can I tell you. Well I love the colour green, my favourite animals are frogs because they're awesome, my favourite food are my Mum's homemade chips, my favourite snack has to be chupa chups especially the apple flavour, my favourite books are To Kill A Mockingbird and The Clockwork Orange, although I'm a big bookworm and I'm a big fan of rock and punk music. _

_When I'm older I want to be either an actress or a doctor... not sure yet. _

_I have a twin sister called Shaye Marilyn White who is two minutes younger than me and a little sister called Anastasia Renee White who is nine. _

_Shaye is also taller than me. I'm ridiculously short! It's not fair! Anyway, yeah her hair is a dark auburn colour not my full on ginger, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. She's in Gryffindor and best friends with a girl called Lily Evans, who Lexi hates one because Lexi has a crush on this guy called James Potter, who is pretty much obsessed with Lily and Lily likes to think she's the best in our year when actually she isn't... cough, cough, me and Lexi, cough, cough. _

_Despite our differences though, Shaye and I are really close. We tell each other everything... well not everything but most things. _

_I have another friend at school called Severus. We're potions buddies, he's kind of serious and a bit down to earth which means we kind of clash but that's why we get on... Basically he's a touch OCD and I'm more ADD. _

_I play Quidditch and I'm on the Slytherin House team. I play the position of Keeper and not to blow my own horn I'm fucking good. _

_When I grow up I think I either want to go into politics or I want to be an actress. I've been going to these acting lessons since I was five and I'm getting pretty good. Or maybe a comedian because funny shit always happens to me or people around me. _

_Anyway, I have to go now because Lexi and I are going to hang out by the Black Lake and she's throwing bits of paper at me. _

_Bye_

_Ooopsss, I almost forget to name you... hmmm you can be Diary Rowan, bye Rowan. _

I shut my diary and shook pieces of paper out of my hair. "Ok, I'm finished, let's go." I tapped my diary with my wand so only I can open it and grabbed my bag.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "You're always scribbling in one of those diaries. Aren't you scared someone might like read them?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "They wouldn't be able to make much sense of them. I basically write what I'm think and talk about random stuff. Nothing deep and meaningful goes into those diaries. Well some secrets but the diary would kinx them before they could even read the first page. My Mum thinks it's a good way to express myself." I said in one breath.

We sat down on the grass by the Black Lake and I pulled out my muggle playing cards. "Cheat?" I asked Lexi.

Cheat is a marvellous game, also known as Bullshit, you basically put down a card say a spade and then you have to put down the same number of that card eg you can put down two fours, or if you don't have any fours you cheat and if someone thinks you're cheating they shout cheat. If however you haven't cheated then the person that shouted cheat has to pick up the pile of cards put down or if you have cheated and you get caught out you have to pick up the pile. Did you get all that? Ok, on with the story.

So Lexi and I are playing cheat and I'm getting really into it, shouting cheat rather loudly that it makes a couple of Hufflepuff first years nearby jump and give us weird looks but I don't care because as soon as they realise we're Slytherins they run away screaming AHHHH. Not really but they do move a little further down the lake.

On the other side of the lake I can clearly see the Gryffindor clowns, James Potter and Sirius Black. With Remus Lupin, a quiet, solitary boy who my twin has a major crush on... just saying and Peter Pettigrew, a rat faced boy who every time he opens his mouth and talks in that simpering voice, I just want to punch. The Marauders. I watch the four friends, Potter and Black are play fighting and then Potter pushes Black a bit too hard and he falls into the Black Lake. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughing, when Black resurfaces for a second only to sink below the water again.

That's when everything kind of went to hell.

Everyone who was watching waited for Black to resurface but he didn't. A minute passed and he still didn't resurface.

I jumped to my feet, summer life guard training at the local pool, taking over. I kicked off my shoes, pulling my hoodie over my head and removing my glasses and jumped into the lake, swimming to where Black and vanished, before diving down. I swam around for a bit before i spotted him, tangled with a couple of Grindilow, I pulled out my wand and hexed the little buggers away before grabbing Black's arm and pulling him to the surface. I pulled him onto the ground and checked to see if he was breathing, which he wasn't.

Again my life guard training kicked in and I began to perform CPR. I managed to get Black to choke and he rolled onto his side vomiting water and began to breathe again. I let out a long breath and sat back.

Just then Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew ran over with Madam Pomfrey. "You?" Potter asked.

I held up a hand. "Hey Potter." I got up and looked down at myself. My yellow and black tartan jeans were soaked and muddy, my purple tank top was suddenly see through and I longed for my hoodie back so Pettigrew would stop staring at my chest... one of my better features if I do say so myself.

As if knowing what I was thinking. Lexi came running over and handed me my hoodie. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

I pulled my hoodie on and then shook my head, my hair going everywhere and small drops of water flying everywhere. I put my glasses on. "I'm good. Nothing like a swim in ice cold water to wake up your underwear." Oh no brain, can you not register what you're saying. I mean I'm clever but in awkward situations my brain kind of switches off from my mouth and I say stupid and/or inappropriate shit.

"Miss White can you please explain what you were doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously, you're a medi-witch and you've never seen someone perfomr CPR before?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "He was drowning and I took life guard training last year, would go against my vow if I didn't save his arse."

Lexi frowned. "You took a vow?"

"Kind of." I smiled. "Can I go now?" I asked.

Madam Pomfrey opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"Great imitation of a gold fish miss. Well bye." I took my shoes and bag off Lexi and walked off back towards the castle.

During my walk back to school, my brain decided to wake up again... Did I really tell Madam Pomfrey she can do a great impression of a goldfish. Oh man, I am so dead. Oh well it was fucking funny.

Sirius' POV

I sat up in the hospital wing, fed up. I hated going to the hospital wing. I'd honestly rather be serving detention with Filch.

"So next we know, White is jumping in the lake after you, so we ran to get Madam Pomfrey and when we came back, White was doing this CPR thing and you were ok." James explained what happened to me. "You really don't remember?"

I shook my head. "No man. I remember going under and the next thing I'm here." I shrugged. "I can't believe I got saved by a Slytherin and a girl. That's just fucking embarrassing." I complained.

Remus shrugged. "It could have been worse. You could have drowned and died."

I laughed. "Nah, mate not me."

"You're not fucking invinsible mate." James added.

I shrugged. "Still, a Slytherin. I'm never going to live that down." I complained.

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "You could say thank you. She did save your life."

"Yeah but she's still a Slytherin." I pointed out. "You agree with me don't you James."

James held up his hands. "I'm staying out of it."

I sighed. "Fine I'll say thank you." I told Remus, rolling my eyes.

"You know, White's kind of ok." James shrugged. "I mean it was pretty funny when she told Madam Pomfrey she was doing a good impression of a gold fish." He chuckled.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." James nodded.

"I can't believe you just said that. No Slytherin can ever be ok." I shook my head.

Remus frowned. "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Otherwise I'm an evil monster." He replied dryly.

I rolled my eyes. "No you're not Remus. It's different with you."

"Sure it is." Remus shook his head.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "You can go gentlemen." She told me.

I jumped off the bed. "Finally. Come on, let's go to dinner, I'm starving."

**And that's the first chapter. I'm not revealing who is going to be with who you'll have to guess lol ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. This story may take a walk on the dark side. I'm not sure why but it's just how the plot frogs hopped into my head. Anyway, enjoy. **

Avalon's POV

_Dear Diary Rowan, _

_So I guess I should tell you a bit more about my family. Well my parents are divorced. I live with my Dad and my step mum, Susan, who is a better Mum than my real Mum. Where as Shaye lives with our birth Mum who is what my Dad calls a 'purist bitch'. The whole of my Mum's side of the family are purists. They were really happy when she married my Dad, a fellow pure blood but they didn't find out until after the wedding that my grandparents on my Dad's side are mugglists. _

_A mugglist, is basically a witch or wizards that live their lives as muggles, no magic goes on within the house, some even take on muggle jobs, some loose all contact with the magical community all together. _

_So a divorce was quickly arranged. _

_Now Mum is marrying this complete arse of a pure blood called Marcel. I'm supposed to be a bridesmaid at the wedding but I'm seriously considering ditching. I spent a week with them during the Christmas holidays and he did some things, things I don't want to repeat. I don't want to go within a hundred miles of that creep. _

_Anyway... _

_I also have two step brothers, Alex and Cole, who are eighteen and are awesome, we normally go travelling during the summer holidays in this beat up old van with two of their friends, Ronnie and Karl. This summer we're going to a music festival and then we're going to Cornwall for two weeks. Ronnie is going to teach me how to surf. _

_I have to spend two weeks with Mum and Marcel... gag... But I get to spend time with Shaye which is a bonus. Then Shaye comes and spends time with me and Dad nearer the end of the summer, so I'll get to spend time with my baby sis, Anastasia. _

_I hate spending time with Mum, she always tries to force her beliefs down my throat. I can't take anything muggle with me when I go to stay at her's which is a pain in the arse, nor can I talk about my life, my passions. She also tries to make me into this barbie doll which I'm not. She wants me to use my metamorphis gifts to make myself look ''perfect'', long blonde hair, blue eyes, clear porceline skin... fuck that shit. _

_Oh yeah something I forgot to mention about me last time. I got the family gift of metamorphis, but Dad only lets me use my gifts during the holidays otherwise I have to use my normal face for school. But when I'm seventeen I can do what I want YAY!_

_Well I have to go down to breakfast now. _

_Bye Rowan. _

I put my diary into my backpack and placed my backpack on top of my trunk. A whole month of driving around in a van, it was going to be fun.

I met Lexi in the common room.

She stood up. "Ready?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." I grinned.

"You're very bouncy today." Lexi noted.

I nodded. "Yep, freedom at last." I punched the air. "The next month is just going to be me, my boys, the van and the open road. Paradise."

Lexi chuckled. "Sounds awful to me." She pulled a face. "I'm going to be lounging next to the pool in my family's summer house in France. Now that is paradise." Lexi pointed at me, sitting down at the table.

It had been a month since I had saved Black's life and people still kept giving me strange looks, girls glared at me in the corridors, GLARED! I think they think there are some kind of feelings between Black and I now. I will confirm there are none.

Anyway, he gave me this half arsed thank you which I really couldn't care less about but the other thing is, Potter has been giving me some really weird looks lately.

After breakfast Lexi and I went to collect our things and then headed for the train. I bade goodbye to my bestie and went looking for my sister. Shaye and I always spent the train journey home together before we split for the summer.

Shaye and I sat in a compartment together. I had a mirror in my lap and was changing my hair colour. "Red and black?" I asked, changing my hair colour.

"Nah." Shaye pulled a face. "Makes you look like a sun burnt badger."

I laughed. "What about purple?"

Shaye tilted her head. "It's ok."

"Hot pink?" I changed it again.

"Add a little black." Shaye told me.

I added black streaks. "Awesome." I ran a hand through my hair. "Think, I'll grow the fringe a bit." I made the fringe longer and swept it across my face. I began to look through my make up bag. I have to admit, I'm not a dressy up girl but I fucking love make up and playing with it, trying different styles.

Dad let me start playing with make up when I turned thirteen. He gives me a lot of space and free reign to do what I want because he knows I won't do anything to embarass him. I don't drink or do drugs or smoke, so he doesn't care how I dress or what I wear.

Today I was wearing a pair of ripped leopard print leggings and a baggy black tank top with the words Only Anarchists Are Pretty! on it.

"So are you really going to ditch Mum's wedding?" Shaye asked me.

I shrugged, applying a hot pink eye shadow. "I doubt she'd really care."

Just then the door to the compartment opened. "Hey do you guys mind if we join you everywhere else is full?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see The Marauders stood in the doorway. I was about to tell them to piss off when Shaye said.

"Sure."

I shrugged and went back to putting on my make up.

"Who's your friend Shaye?" I heard Black ask.

Shaye laughed. "You know my twin Avalon."

"Hey." I held up a hand, grabbing my black eye liner and began applying it.

"What happened to you?" Potter asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm a metamorphmagus." I went back to applying eyeliner.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Black asked me.

I looked down at myself. "I'm going to a music festival." I went back to applying eyeliner.

"What's one of them?" Black frowned.

I sighed. "It's a muggle thing, you go for a certain amount of days and bands play music and you dance and camp out. It's really fun." I smiled.

"A Slytherin calling muggle things fun, that's a first." Black scoffed.

I set my eyeliner aside. "OK, lets get one thing fucking straight. I'm not a purist. My Dad is in fact a mugglist and so am I." I pointed to myself. "My step mum is a muggle as are my step brothers and two of my best friends." I glared at him. "So don't mistake me for a purist just because I'm in Slytherin. It's not all about the blood." I went back to putting eyeliner on. I finished with the eyeliner and grabbed a red lipstick.

"So are you going as well Shaye?" Remus asked.

Shaye shook her head. "No, not my scene and our Mum would flip out if she knew."

"Your Mum doesn't know?" Potter asked me.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, Dad tells her I'm staying with my Uncle up in Edinborough for a month. She's the purist of the family so we clash really badly. Oh the arguments we've had." I laughed.

Shaye nodded. "It's true. You should have heard the arguments over the bridesmaid dress."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so ditching that."

"Mum will be pissed." Shaye sang.

"I don't care. I'd be happy if I never saw the bitch again." I huffed, pulling on my Dr Martin's in black.

Potter frowned. "That's a bit harsh."

I pointed at him. "You have never met my mother." I leant back against the seat, crossing my legs underneath me. "She's as close to being a Death Eater without actually being one." I shook my head.

"Ava!" Shaye exclaimed. "Mum's not like that!" She shook her head.

I nodded. "Yeah she is."

"She doesn't hurt anyone though." Shaye pointed out.

"Ok I'll give her that." I agreed.

Black looked between us. "You guys don't really act like twins."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't like finish each others sentences or dress the same or even act the same." Black explained.

Shaye laughed. "That's because we're different people. Individuals plus if I started finishing Ava's sentences she'd probably kill me." She joked.

I nodded. "Sad but true. Sad but true."

We both started laughing.

I began packing my things away and pulled out my diary and a pen.

"What you doing?" Black asked me.

"Writing." I answered, opening my diary and turned to a clean page.

"Susan buys her a diary every year for her birthday. So she can express herself." Shaye explained to them.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation.

_Dear Diary Rowan, _

_I'm sat in a train compartment right now with my twinie and the Marauders. It's weird to say the least. I mean I have nothing against the group... accept maybe Pettigrew who hasn't spoken a word since he entered the compartment. Guy looks like he's about to wet himself. But it is strange I don't hang with them and they're asking all these questions... it's weird. _

_I'm so excited about this summer... except seeing my Mum but that can't be helped... or can it. My brain is thinking of ways to get out of the wedding. I hate Marcel. He's vial and a pervert and a creep. I want to punch the guy in the face. I hate him. I fucking hate him. _

_Urgh, got to stop the negative thinking. Or then I'm going to start crying and then they're all going to start asking questions and I don't like that. _

_Black is staring at me. _

_I'm going to go now. _

_Bye Rowan. _

I shut my diary and looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just looked pretty pissed about something just then." He replied.

I shrugged. "It's nothing." I turned and looked out of the window. "I can see the station."

The train pulled up to a stop five minutes later and we started to get our stuff down from the luggage rack. The Marauders all left and Shaye turned to me. "So you're really not going to come to the wedding?"

"I don't want to go anywhere near that piece of shit Marcel." I shook my head. "Watch yourself around him Shaye, he's bad news."

Shaye frowned. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Just be careful around him." I placed a hand on her shoulder and then hugged her. "Love you sis."

"Love you too." Shaye hugged me back.

We parted ways and I found my Dad with my Mum and my two step brothers. They all pulled me in for hugs. Once we'd greeted each other, Dad put my trunk on a trolley and we headed for the station, where Cole, Alex and I split from our parents and met up with Ronnie and Karl.

"Hey Ava." Ronnie picked me up and spun me around, making me laugh. "How are you beautiful?" He winked at me.

"I'm ok." I smiled. "I need help with something though?" I looked around.

"What is it sis?" Alex asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I need you to hide me from going to my Mum's."

Cole grinned. "We can do that."

Alex frowned. "Why do you want to hide?" He asked.

I sighed. "I just... I can't handle having to be in a dress and smiling and trying to make nice with my idiot mother and her creep of a boyfriend." I shook my head, half lying.

And with that said, we piled into the van ready to go off on our summer adventure. I was going to forget about my Mum and Marcel, the Marauders and the way James Potter had stared at me with those warm hazel eyes.

**So that's chapter two hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
